


Satisfaction

by riahchan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble from the ulquihime100 list on livejournal. Prompt # 6: Happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

Title: Satisfaction  
Word count: 105  
Prompt: Happiness  
Rating: G

It really was intended to be an insignificant gesture. He had simply noticed her desire and decided to indulge her in it. He had not anticipated her throwing herself into his arms when he presented her with the box. When presented with an armful of Inoue Orihime, Ulquiorra allowed himself to indulge in enjoying the sensation of her pressed against him. He inhaled deeply and savored the smell of her hair. His arms reflexively found her back and he stroked her soft hair. All too soon, it was over.

She smiled and held the box out to him.

Perhaps he would bring her donuts again.


End file.
